


I told you that I wasn't perfect (you told me the same)

by cryz_22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Compilation, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Maybe some humour, One-shot prompts, director danvers, i dont even know the ship name for them anymore, luclex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryz_22/pseuds/cryz_22
Summary: A compilation of short stories featuring Alex Danvers and Lucy Lane.Fluff, angst, humour, AUs, literally just all of it.(NOTHING BAD HAPPENS IN THIS SERIES I PROMISE ALTHOUGH THERE WILL BE PAIN AND ANGST)





	I told you that I wasn't perfect (you told me the same)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts will be at the top of each chapter, and only those titled with parts are stories that are connected.   
> Trigger warnings will also be at the top of the chapter so please read if you want to avoid certain themes.   
> Feel free to send prompts to my Tumblr (cryz-22) or just in the comments (no promises on if and when it will be done). 
> 
> //I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters in any form or way//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Are you wearing my T-shirt? Oh my god it looks like a dress on you!  
> Themes: Fluff and Humour

**Prompt: Are you wearing my T-shirt? Oh my god it looks like a dress on you!  
Themes: Fluff and Humour. **

* * *

 

Alex just got back from the DEO, she had a long day with an alien escaping and then some rookie agent did some mistake. So she had to give a whole lecture on protocols and PAM did not spare her with all the paperwork.

To put it short, Alex has had a long day.

She can smell pizza before she even entered her house, which led to her assumption that someone had let themselves into her house.

So naturally she thought it was Kara.  

But she was wrong.

“Lucy?!”

There she was. Lucy Lane in all her glory lounging on the couch like she owns the place.

Not that Alex was bothered.

Just _surprised_.

“Took you long enough to get back, Kara said you were done like an hour ago? What, did you went on a road trip or something?” She asked, taking a bite off the pizza.

Alex put down her stuff on the counter and went over to the couch, slipping off her shoes in the process, “You didn’t tell me you were coming back today?”

“Well the final meeting was cancelled so I booked an earlier flight. I wanted to give you a surprise,” Lucy shrugs, handing Alex her can of soda.

Alex took it and puts it down on the table, hugging Lucy from the back and sighed, “I missed you.”

Lucy smiles, relaxing back into her girlfriend’s embrace, “You too.”

After all the soft love talking and even softer kisses here and there, Alex took a seat on the couch next to Lucy and grabs a pizza of her own.

It was after she took the first bite that she realized it, “Are you wearing my T-shirt?”

“Yeah! Stanford has good quality T-shirts I must say,” Lucy looks down at the shirt that had protons and neutrons and honestly what ARE those?

There’s just a bunch of Science stuff on the shirt.

Alex laughs out when she got a good look at the grey shirt dressed on Lucy, “Oh my God, it looks like a dress on you!”

Lucy scoffs, picking a piece of pineapple from her pizza and throwing it at Alex, “Oh shut it, it’s not that bad!”

“I was taller than you back when I was in university that’s saying something, Lane,” She laughs, loving the offended look on Lucy.

And then Lucy smirks.

“I don’t hear you complaining about my height when you’re on your knees eating me out, Danvers.”

It’s safe to say that Alex proceeds to have a night where she learns about the _pros_ of Lucy’s _height_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.   
> Or you can come shout at me on Tumblr at cryz-22.   
> Feel free to drop prompts in the comments or my inbox :)


End file.
